1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting a circuit board in a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems typically require or include circuit boards such as expansion cards which extend the capabilities of computer systems by providing dedicated hardware to achieve a variety of tasks. A conventional expansion card is typically installed in a computer case with screws. However, it is not convenient to drive screws to install or remove the expansion card in a narrow space of the computer case.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus that allows convenient mounting and removal of a circuit board.